Amity Confidential
by YouRang
Summary: Eric and Fox are just regular friends and coworkers when they get 'volunteered' to attend the infamous 'Summer Love' festival in Amity. Things go sideways in a hurry and Eric and Fox are suddenly confronted with emotions they thought they'd hidden even from themselves. I own only Fox. Rated M for my usual stuff (sex and swears and violence, oh my). Eric/Fox
1. Chapter 1

**New shenanigans for my favourite Dauntless leaders!**

"And you two will be attending the festival this year, so you'll have to leave in the morning."

Fox's ears perked up, she was in a private meeting with Max and Eric, discussing this year's upcoming initiation cycle. As a first year leader, Fox would be in charge of training the transfer initiates, and Eric would be supervising and guiding her. The meeting had been to nail down a plan and answer any questions anyone had; however, Max had thrown this little tidbit in at the end, obviously hoping neither Fox nor Eric would notice. Fox's stomach fell as she realized what 'festival' Max meant; being from that faction, she was acquainted with the upcoming event.

Fox had been halfway standing when Max had spoke and she dropped back into her chair. Eric had been tapping away at his tablet and he glanced first at her and then at Max, obviously not paying attention.

Fox could clearly see the ' _shit'_ flash through Max's eyes when he saw that he wasn't going to get away so easily with this. Clearing his throat, he decided to bluff his way through it.

"Neither of you have attended for Dauntless before, it's your turn."

"My turn?" Fox demanded, "I just got here!"

"And Amity expects at least two attendees from every faction, you haven't gone before and Eric has never volunteered."

"I don't remember volunteering now," Eric growled.

Max kept his attention on Fox, she was the more reasonable of the two leaders in front of him. "Everyone else has either attended in previous years or is otherwise engaged, that leaves you two."

Fox glanced at the man on her right. Eric Coulter was a highly respected leader in Dauntless, but he was also a spectacular asshole. He and Four had been the trainers for Fox's initiation class last year and Fox was about the only person you could consider Eric's friend. Meaning she stood up to him and he let her, meaning she was about the only person in Dauntless that even knew he was capable of smiling, meaning that he tolerated her presence near him, but little more. Other than that, they maintained a mutual level of respect for each other, worked together efficiently and rarely did their arguments grow dangerous or violent. That was about as good as it got.

Eric glanced at Fox then dropped his gaze back to his tablet and Fox huffed, he wasn't going to be any help today.

"I can't Max, I'm busy too. Blaze is coming home from the fence and I was planning on spending tomorrow with him."

A mix of sympathy and pleading passed through Max's face. If he didn't force Fox to go to this godforsaken lovefest then he'd be stuck going with Coulter. There honestly wasn't anyone else available, all the other leaders had known what was coming and had been careful to make opposing plans. He sympathized with Fox missing out on time with her fiancé, but not enough to be willing to take her place. The last Amity festival Max had gone to, he'd woken up the next morning naked in a tree, a chain of daisies coiled ever so lovingly around his-

"Max!" Fox snapped and Max wearily met her gaze. He needed to provide some serious incentive, and fast.

"Say yes and I'll provide a clothing allowance and give you the next three days off after you return."

Fox thought quickly, she'd been planning to wear plain Dauntless black, but if the faction was footing the bill, she could dress up a bit. She countered. "Extend Blaze's stay to match my days off."

Max nodded. "Agreed." He sighed and turned his attention to Eric. "And what do you want?"

Eric shrugged, not looking up from his tablet. "My leader's jacket is starting to look a little worn."

Fox bit her lip, _it was not,_ he's just gotten it a few months ago.

"Fine!" Max barked. "Be ready to leave tomorrow morning, and pack to stay overnight!" He shooed them away irritably, before turning his chair away with a push.

* * *

Fox rolled the window down and breathed deeply. Although she didn't particularly miss the faction, it's fresh open air was always a welcome thing after the dank, closed air of the Dauntless compound. The truck jolted again and Fox snapped her head sideways.

"Are you trying to hit every bump Coulter, or just the ones that could snap an axle?"

Eric smirked, and, maintaining eye contact with Fox, swerved deliberately to another hole in the road. Fox's head bounced off the window and she growled at him, swinging her arm to cuff his shoulder. It was like hitting rock. Eric smirked again and turned back to the road. Fox grumbled and looked back out the window. For such a fearless, intimidating leader, Eric could be such a child sometimes.

The main dome of Amity came into view and Fox found herself straightening in her seat. She'd never truly fit in with all the peace and love and ra-ra-ra of the faction, hence her transfer to Dauntless, but she'd developed friends there and still had family; this would be the first time she would be seeing any of them since dripping her blood on the Dauntless coals. She caught Eric watching her out of the corner of her eye and she turned to look at him.

"You miss all this?" He asked, something Fox couldn't identify in his voice.

"I chose Dauntless." Fox reminded him, turning to look out the side window.

Eric stopped the truck beside the dome and quirked an eyebrow at Fox before turning and leaping nimbly out. Fox dropped out of her side of the truck and stretched, hearing pops all up and down her spine. Eric appeared at her side, his breath warm on her neck and Fox fought not to jump in surprise. For so massive a man, he moved unnervingly quietly, and the heat and energy he gave off always did funny things to Fox's insides. Usually they maintained a careful distance. Taking a deliberate step away, Fox tipped her head to meet his eye, although Fox was tall, Eric was taller, Fox could tuck her head nicely under his chin if she ever wanted to.

Amusement flickered in his eyes, a playfulness that Fox recognized; he would be like a big gnat towards her until the mood left him, pestering her and bothering her, flying in her space and buzzing around, teasing her, laughing when he finally got a reaction. Fox knew she was the only one he was comfortable enough around to behave this way, and it was quite endearing at times, but right now they needed to focus and represent Dauntless.

"Eric!" She hissed, swatting his arm. "Not now."

Eric opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a smooth and peaceful female voice.

"Arianna! Max told me you were attending the festival this year!"

Fox turned towards Amity's leader, stepping around Eric's hulking form to do so. She smiled warmly back.

"Johanna!...It's actually Fox now."

"Ah yes," the leader's gentle dark eyes sparkled then flicked upwards to Eric. Her naturally peaceful nature contrasted sharply with Eric's abrupt dominance and there was always an undercurrent of tension between the two.

"And Eric, welcome."

Eric smirked in return, he knew false politeness when he heard it, he'd grown up in Erudite for fuck's sake. "Johanna."

"Accompanying Fox to the festival this year?"

Eric surprised Fox by curling his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his side. He planted a wet kiss to her forehead and nodded. "Yep, just us."

Johanna's gaze settled on Fox as she untangled herself from the towering doofus beside her. _What the hell is up with Coulter today?_ Fox thought and Eric crossed his arms, obviously loving every second of this, Johanna cleared her throat.

"Do you remember where the guest cabins are, Ari.. Fox?" At Fox's nod she continued. "I apologize, but we have more visitors this year than others, you two are sharing the Sunset Cabin...or perhaps Fox, you would like to stay with your family and catch up with them?"

Fox straightened her shoulders, refusing to meet Eric's amusing gaze. Johanna might not have been able to provide two cabins, but the Sunset cabin was one of the biggest, and it had two bedrooms. "No, thank you, Johanna. The Sunset will be fine."

"Alright, do you require an escort?"

"No, I remember the way, thank you Johanna."

"We shall see you tonight." With a quick nod in Eric's direction and a considerably warmer smile at Fox, Johanna turned away to welcome another arriving couple.

Fox slapped at Eric's side and growled, "what the fuck, Coulter?"

Eric just snickered, wiping tears of mirth away and Fox felt an incredible urge to stomp on his foot, or kick him in the balls, or both. Grabbing her bag Fox turned and marched away. Let Coulter park the truck and find his own damn way, it might work off some of this ridiculous immaturity he'd suddenly developed. No such luck, Fox heard his light tread falling in step beside hers. She stared straight ahead, eyes fixed on the line of guest cabins ahead. Eric seemed to have settled down, remembering that other factions were around and the sight of Eric Coulter acting like anything than an uptight jerk would soon be a topic for discussion and gossip. Fox rolled her eyes, he looked like he had a giant stick shoved up the back of his jacket. Eric caught her scoff and bumped her elbow with his.

"What?"

"You, you're acting like a twat."

"A twat?"

"Yes, a twat."

"What the fuck's a twat?"

"Go look it up Nose." Fox felt a small thrill and hid a smile as her words finally provoked a growl from him. Out of all the insults you could lob at him, 'nose' was one that really pissed him off. They'd reached the cabin and Fox slung her arm through her duffel straps to grasp the door handle when Eric's large hand appeared and pushed the door firmly closed. Sighing, Fox met his eyes.

"What?"

Eric was strangely quiet, watching Fox and she couldn't identify all the emotions in his gaze, Fox waited a moment before huffing and yanking on the door handle again, this time Eric let her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the positive responses!**

Fox decided to take a nap; when she'd messaged Blaze about not being home today or tomorrow he'd been understandably upset. They hadn't seen each other in over two weeks; and once he found out that she was attending the annual Amity Summer _Love_ Festival with none other than Eric Coulter, he'd been even more upset, keeping her on the line for hours, demanding, then pleading, then back to demanding that she withdraw. Finally, he'd decided to petition Max about it, but whatever he'd said hadn't swayed the leader, who'd sent Fox a sleepy message sometime in the early morning (after Blaze had kept him up for who knows how long) that the trip was still on. Blaze hadn't answered any messages since. Fox sighed in frustration, punching her pillow; why the hell was Blaze so upset? She'd been working with Eric the whole time she'd been with Blaze, first as initiates together, then lovers, then a couple. He'd never shown this level of jealousy before and frankly, Fox was pissed. She'd _never_ given him any reason to doubt her love for him, had never been anything but professional with Eric, even their friendship was formal and professional compared to her other relationships with her other friends and co-workers; they never met for drinks in the Pit, never met up at faction parties, the only standing engagement they'd ever had was eating lunch at the same table, or in each other's offices, if they couldn't get away. Fox had no feelings for Eric beyond a co-worker and unconventional friend.

"Easy on the pillow, what it'd ever do to you sugar?" Eric drawled from the living room, he'd plopped on the couch immediately after returning from parking the truck.

Fox scrambled out of bed, finally finding an outlet for this frustration. Reaching the door-frame she yanked the door open and snarled. "Fuck off Coulter!"

Eric smirked, still looking at his tablet. He glanced up to retort and did a double-take, his eyes widening. Fox frowned at his expression, she'd told him to fuck off before, daily in fact, then she remembered what she was wearing.

Fox had gone to lay down in a silky camisole and pair of boy-shorts with 'lucky you' printed on the hip. She hadn't even considered her state of undress when flying towards the door to yell at him, and to make matters worse, the cabin was slightly chilly, and Fox felt her nipples harden, poking through the silky white fabric. _Shit._ Eric's eye's darkened and his lips parted, but Fox scrambled back into the bedroom, slamming the door shut before she saw anymore. _Shit, fuck, SHIT!_ If Blaze heard about this...even more upset than before Fox flopped back onto her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Sleep finally claimed her, but blurry images haunted her, a man hovering above her, his touch gentle, turning her on more than she could remember Blaze's ever doing. Her eyes snapped open, but nobody was there. Fucking Amity, there was something in the air here.

* * *

Fox didn't speak to or see Eric until it was time to leave for the festival. Fox had taken a good portion of Max's clothing allowance and found a dress that perfectly personified a Dauntless at an Amity love festival. The black, fitted, lace-up corset top hugged and accentuated her curves and breasts and the mid-thigh length skirt, although sheer, was multi-layered enough to just give hints of what lay beneath. It was both ethereal and warrior-princess, dangerous and beautiful; and Fox regretted buying it as soon as she saw the flash in Eric's eyes as she left the bedroom. He was dressed in his standard tight black jeans and a black button-down shirt, sleeves rolled up to show his tattooed forearms. Fox swallowed and walked towards him, trying to minimize the natural sway of her hips, accentuated by the high wedge boots she was wearing. Eric watched her like a hawk and as she got closer, he swallowed visibly. Fox opened her mouth to speak, to apologize for earlier for her near nakedness, to ask that things not get weird between them, but Eric beat her to it.

"You look beautiful Fox, Blaze is a lucky man." His voice was hoarse and as he turned, he pushed the front door open unnecessarily hard.

* * *

The festival was beautiful and indulgent. Amity was celebrating love and life and all that shit. Mostly it consisted of drinking and dancing, broken apart by rituals aimed at continuing Amity's continued good fortune and healthy relationship with earth. Eric and Fox had been placed at a table with two other couples, one from Amity, one from Candor. Eric was quiet through most of the dinner, which wasn't unusual, what he lacked in social skills he made up for with a complete lack of fucks given, but he was also tense, and drank more wine than usual. Fox eyed him carefully, he was completely avoiding the bread and it's spike of peace serum, which relieved her; god only knows what he'd be like tonight with no inhibitions, he knew how to handle his liquor at least. She too avoided the bread, although she had a high tolerance for peace serum, having grown up on the stuff, she didn't want any problems tonight. The wine was good, and Fox quickly found herself pleasantly buzzed. She too could handle her drink, and her sudden fuzziness puzzled her a moment, _what the fuck is in this wine?_ before the thought left her. Everyone in fact, seemed to be lightening up around them, either from the strong wine or too much bread and it quickly became overwhelming for Fox. As soon as the second 'summer love worship dance' was over, Fox stood and excused herself, stumbling her way back to the cabin.

She found the cabin easily, despite the in and out double-vision she was experiencing and shut the door behind her. Kicking off her boots with a relieved groan, she reached behind her to pull down her zipper. Strong hands covered hers and warm breath tickled her throat. Turning sharply, the motion making her waver on her feet, Fox came face to face with Eric. He was leaning over her, an intent look on his face. His hand slowly traced along her collarbone and he inhaled sharply, his eyes meeting hers, they were dark, the pupils blown.

"Eric, what-" Fox took a step back but Eric gripped her wrist, pulling her back towards him. Her head swam, unfamiliar feelings coursing through her, Eric's touch was hot and exciting and _wrong! No! This is wrong!_ Fox pulled away, stumbling and began to stammer.

"No...Eric, this is wrong, I'm engaged and..." she trailed off, heat rushing through her, a strange sense of relaxation; dimly it registered in her mind that the last time she'd felt like this she'd overdosed on peace serum and confusion filled her brain. _How? I didn't touch the bread._ Eric staggered slightly as he advanced towards her and Fox realized that whatever was affecting her was affecting him too. There was more, beyond the peace; Fox was feeling compelled to talk, to spill her emotions, to tell Eric something, _anything_. She wasn't even sure what was going to come out of her mouth when she opened it. _What the FUCK did they give us?!_ Eric's hand touched her face and it felt so fucking good, tingles raced through her skin. Fox met his eyes, gasping at the emotions reflected there.

"Fox," Eric whispered, his voice was slightly slurred, but it was still strong and deep, still Eric. "I can't let you marry that guy."

"W-what?"

Eric leaned forwards, his lips almost touching Fox's; he gave her a second to pull back and _goddammit_ , she didn't. Their lips touched and a shockwave shot through Fox, her heart jumping to startled life in her chest. A deep rumbling groan vibrated through Eric and Fox found herself tearing at his shirt, her lips pressing harder against his, their tongues battling back and forth. Reaching down, Eric gripped Fox's thighs and lifted her to straddle his hips. Their lips stayed connected, small desperate sounds of need escaping them, mouths crushed together with bruising force. Eric walked towards the his bedroom, dropping Fox onto the mattress and crawling above her, hands trailing heat along her skin. Leaving her lips, Eric moved to her throat, teeth nipping, tongue lessening the sting and Fox arched beneath him.

Fox cracked an eyelid open, squeezed it quickly shut again. She knew a hangover when she felt one, and the light blazing through the window directly into her eye was not helping. Fox turned her head, burrowing her face back into her pillow then froze. Pillows don't breathe, pillows don't smell like musk and masculine spice and pillows aren't warm. Cautiously, Fox raised her head, squinting.

 _Oh...fuck._

Eric lay beneath Fox, the 'pillow' had been his chest; one arm encircled Fox and rested on her lower back. One of Fox's legs was shoved between Eric's thighs, her hips pressed shamelessly against his. As her senses slowly returned Fox realized that, in addition to a stickiness and pleasant ache between her legs, there was also...something pressing against her lower abdomen.

 _Oh shit...oh fuck._

Fox began to try and pull slowly away, tentatively leaning back and Eric sighed, reacting sleepily. His arm tightened around Fox and pulled her back closer to his body. Turning his head he buried his face against Fox's hair and made a happy humming contented sound, like a massive cat. His free hand fell to her hip and tugged her closer to him, to his erection, his hips unconsciously pushing against hers.

"Baby-" he mumbled, still deeply asleep, exhaling heavily and Fox swore in her head again.

 _Shit, fuck, shit!_ _Goddammit LaRue!_

Horror and shame washed through her, they'd had sex last night, no doubt, and more than once based on the mess she could feel between her thighs. They obviously hadn't used a condom either, _shit._ Fox hadn't had time to get to the infirmary for her birth control shot this week either, _fuck, shit, fuck!_

Trying again, Fox began to slowly extricate herself from the cage of Eric's body. He hummed again in sleepy protest, but Fox was able to escape this time and, snagging her dress and underwear off the floor she wobbled to her bedroom, grabbed a handful of clothes and ducked into the bathroom. Turning on the shower she smacked her forehead angrily and glared at herself in the mirror.

 _Oh...damn._

Fox's throat was marked by dark bruises and hickeys, there were even a few visible teeth marks. _Shit,_ Eric liked to mark his women, _you're not his woman dammit!,_ and it was always easy to spot his newest girlfriend down in the Pit, they were either wearing their collars flipped up or their hair down. Slamming the heels of her hands into her eyes Fox turned and stumbled into the shower. She scrubbed desperately at her skin, trying to remove the smell, the feel of Eric on her, but it was no use. His scent, the feel of his touch were imprinted in her mind, burned into her brain. Peace serum, or whatever the fuck they'd be hit with last night took away your inhibitions, bought all your hidden desires to the surface; but it left your memories intact. Fox nearly bent double as the memory of last night hit her.

 _Leaving her lips, Eric moved to her throat, teeth nipping, tongue lessening the sting and Fox arched beneath him._

" _Fuck Fox, I_ _'_ _ve wanted you,_ _"_ _Eric_ _'_ _s lips trailed more fire down to Fox_ _'_ _s breast, latching onto a nipple,_ _"_ _for so fucking long baby._ _"_

 _Desire threatened to overwhelm Fox, she_ _'_ _d never felt so consumed by passion before. Her hands clawed the back of Eric_ _'_ _s head, pulling him back up to her lips. He moaned against her mouth, grinding his lips to hers, their bodies pressing tight together, legs tangling. Eric hooked his fingers in Fox_ _'_ _s panties and yanked them down, pulling them off her legs and throwing them carelessly away. Jerking impatiently at his jeans he pushed them down his hips then grabbed Fox_ _'_ _s thighs, pulling her close, lining up between her legs._

 _He filled her with one slow, relentless thrust, groaning as her body stretched to accommodate him. Fox moaned, arching against Eric_ _'_ _s chest, he was larger than Blaze, filling her deliciously full. Eric panted into Fox_ _'_ _s throat, the feel of her sheathed around him threatening to send him plunging over the edge; he_ _'_ _d never felt this way while inside a woman before, his muscles trembled, his body hummed, alive with sensations._

Blaze _, Fox_ _'_ _s thoughts murmured,_ what about Blaze?

 _Her thoughts of Blaze disappeared as Eric began to thrust, pulling almost completely out before gliding back deep inside. A wave of ecstasy flowed over her, heat shooting through her limbs and Fox bit back a whimper. Her hands clawed at Eric_ _'_ _s back, making him hiss against her skin, sucking roughly at the delicate patch beneath her ear. A shiver ran through Fox_ _'_ _s whole body, making Eric hum against her throat in appreciation. He arched his spine, thrusting deeply, grunting softly in Fox_ _'_ _s ear, mumbling curses as his hands and lips trailed delicious heat across her body. As his hand traced down her ribcage to her thigh he pulled it higher on his hip, pushing deeper inside Fox and groaning into her hair._

" _Fuck baby-_ _"_ _he panted, trailing his nose along her cheek to press against her lips again, their tongues sliding against each other. He swallowed Fox_ _'_ _s whimper as he brushed her womb, gliding deeper with each thrust._

" _Eric, fuck I_ _'_ _m-_ _"_

Fox shook her head sharply, scattering the molten memory. Her body tingled and her pulse raced. Mere moments later, both she and Eric had orgasmed together, Eric groaning into her throat, his body shuddering with release, Fox moaning beneath him, pressing her face to his straining shoulder.

 _Shit, fuck, shit._ Fox angrily scrubbed at her body, shampoo rinsing from her hair and down her back. _Goddammit_. Fox stepped out of the shower, rubbing her skin roughly with a towel. She dressed quickly, stuffing her toiletries and dirty clothes into her duffel. She was heading straight to the truck, she wasn't ready to talk to Eric yet, she wasn't even ready to look him in the eye yet. Throwing the door open Fox hurried out, intending to stab her feet into her boots and dash out of the cabin, but she froze. Eric stood in his bedroom doorway, wearing only black jeans low on his hips. His arms were crossed over his chest. He gazed at her, a curious mix of concern and confidence in his eyes.

"Fox-"

"Save it Coulter. I can't do this right now." Fox resumed her rush, bee lining for her boots. Eric reached out and snagged her elbow.

"Fox, please-"

Fox yanked her arm savagely away and held out her hand, palm out, towards him, "don't!" she snapped. Bending, she snatched her boots and all but ran from the cabin.

Fox sprinted across the ground, slowing only long enough to pull on her boots before continuing to the truck. Yanking the passenger door open she climbed in, falling into the seat with a groan. Dropping her duffel she stabbed her hands through her hair. _Fuck, not my finest moment._

Twenty minutes later the driver's door opened and Eric climbed in, tossing his bag into the back. He stared out the windshield for a moment, his hands resting on the steering wheel before turning his head, his expression far more concerned and far less confident than it had been in the bedroom doorway.

"Fox-"

"GODDAMMIT ERIC! I can't do this right now! Now for fuck's sake take us home or I swear I'll walk!" Fox clawed at the door handle.

"Okay! Fuck!" Eric barked, turning back. Starting the truck he glared daggers straight ahead, roughly shifting gears, the truck jolting into motion. Fox stared miserably out the passenger window, willing the truck to move faster.


	3. Chapter 3

The tension was nearly unbearable, Eric's jaw clenched so tightly Fox could almost hear his teeth grinding. She gazed wretchedly at the passing scenery, desperate to be free from the hostility in the cab. Her thoughts drifted again to last night and Fox bit back a moan as her traitorous body tensed in remembrance.

 _Panting, they collapsed, bodies tangled together, hearts pounding. Eric_ _'_ _s breath was hot against Fox_ _'_ _s throat, his tender kisses sweet on her skin as he hummed breathlessly in residual ecstasy, his hands ghosting along her ribs before wrapping tightly around her. After a few long minutes Eric rolled, pulling Fox over with him and she curled against his heaving chest. Fox_ _'_ _s head swam, no real thoughts treaded across her consciousness beyond utter satisfaction; the voice that had mumbled pitifully about Blaze was now strangely silent, only shaking its head sadly, tucked away in a corner. Fox stretched luxuriously against Eric_ _'_ _s hard body, relishing the feel of his muscles, his velvety sweat-slicked skin. This was far and away the most amazing sex she had ever experienced; easily the hottest, the most passionate. Her body craved Eric_ _'_ _s again, pleaded for his touch, for him to push inside her again and give her such unparalleled pleasure. Fuck, was this for real? Surely fucking someone else couldn_ _'_ _t be this breathtaking, if it was, no one would leave their beds, never leave their lover_ _'_ _s arms. Eric_ _'_ _s touch grew harder, firmer, no longer the soft caresses of a lover, but the demanding clutches of a man desperately in love, desperate to touch and feel his chosen one. Fox reared back, pushing at Eric_ _'_ _s chest and he moved instantly, sitting back against the headboard, watching Fox with hungry eyes. Impatiently she yanked his jeans the rest of the way off and ran her hands back up his thighs, pushing them wider before straddling him, rubbing herself against him. Eric groaned, tipping his head back against the headboard and trailed his hand down her abdomen before stroking himself a few times. Holding his cock steady for her, Eric hissed as Fox lowered herself down onto him, taking his full length. Eric dropped his head forward against Fox_ _'_ _s shoulder, a deep visceral rumble vibrating in his chest as Fox began to rock her hips. His hands clutched and kneaded at her body, pulling her even closer to him, thrusting up to match her rocking._

 _He filled Fox so deliciously full, stroked against all her sweet spots and Fox felt herself uncoiling, sparks shooting through her as she let go again, succumbing to the sensations rocking her. With a cry she fell against Eric_ _'_ _s chest, and he tightened his arms around her, roaring as he followed, hips snapping, thrusting powerfully as he spilled deep inside her, muscles shuddering in release._

Fox squeezed her thighs together, her heart had begun to race and her palms were sweaty. Surreptitiously she wiped them on her jeans, taking a deep breath through her nose, exhaling out her mouth, fighting to calm down. In the harsh light of day her passionate night with Eric had not lost any of it's erotic heat, but it had gained a shadow of shame. Blaze was waiting for her at home, had no idea that she had just given her body so freely to another man, had enjoyed giving it _so fucking much._

She felt Eric's eyes on her and glanced unwillingly at him. He was watching her with narrowed eyes, seeing her flushed skin, her nervous hands, he could probably even smell her. Fox's heart lurched in her chest, she would not be able to withstand his gaze for very long, would again throw herself at him, ripping his clothes from his body and slamming herself home on him. _Fuck._ She needed to get out.

"Eric, pull over." It was her first words to him so far.

"What?"

"Pull over."

"We're only halfway-"

"Pull the fuck over!" Fox heard the hysteria in her voice, realized she was not behaving in any way that could be construed as calm or reasonable, but right now she didn't care. She was suffocating and needed to get out. Her hand clawed at the door and, seeing she was serious, was about to throw herself from the truck, Eric cursed and slammed on the brakes. The truck screamed in protest as Eric fought the wheel, steering to the side of the road with one hand and reaching over to grab at Fox's shoulder with the other, trying to keep her from jumping out. Fox pulled free and threw the door open, launching herself out of the cab while the truck was still rolling, beginning to skid to the side.

"Fuck! FOX?" Eric screamed, trying to see where she'd landed while still trying to control the truck's skid.

Fox landed hard, rolling on the ground before scrambling back up to her feet and sprinting away, adrenaline screaming through her veins. Her only thoughts were to get away, to escape this situation before something else happened, and Fox vaguely realized that she was out of control, had never lost her mind to this extent before and she wondered dimly if she had gone crazy, had turned some corner of her sanity and would never be able to find her way back. She heard the truck's air brakes hiss, heard Eric screaming her name somewhere behind her but she kept going, not yet ready to face him.

 _What the FUCK are you doing?_ Her mind screamed at her, tearing out it's proverbial hair and throwing it's hands in the air. To be perfectly honest, she had no fucking idea, her only thought was to get away from Eric, as far away as she could because the longer she stayed around him, the more she wanted to repeat last night, the more she wanted him to bury his face in her hair at the same time he buried his cock in her, and she couldn't let that happen. She was engaged to another man, she'd promised another man her heart and loyalty. _Ain_ _'_ _t much of either one left for poor ol_ _'_ _Blaze,_ her mind mused and she snarled to herself, _shut the fuck UP!_

Fox heard running footsteps behind her and glanced over her shoulder. Eric was coming up fast, gaining on her with every stride. Normally Fox was fast, had been the fastest sprinter in her year, but her wild leap from the truck had hurt her ankle enough to slow her down and Eric was now able to catch up. Just as Fox tensed to throw herself to the side to avoid him, Eric slammed into her, tackling her, knocking them both to the ground in a sickening crunch of flailing limbs and colliding bodies. They tumbled apart, Eric scrambling part-way to his feet, furiously attempting to prevent Fox from running from him again. He clawed at her ankle, yanking her backwards off balance and threw his body on top of hers, grabbing desperately for her arms, gripping her wrists and slamming them down onto the ground, pinning her with his body, letting his full weight fall on her. Fox struggled beneath him, a whine catching in her throat as she fought his grip. Eric pressed his hips to hers, hooking his feet around her calves.

"FOX! Fox, dammit! Stop!" Eric yelled, his face inches from hers. Fox panted beneath him, snaking her body in an attempt to squirm out from underneath him and Eric dropped his head in desperation, pressing his lips to hers, claiming her mouth in a rough kiss. Fox went rigid beneath him, her breath freezing in her chest and Eric pulled away, breathing hard and lowered his head to the side to whisper in her ear.

"Fuck...please, Fox, just listen to me, stop fighting...please baby."

Fox's eyes shot open at the word 'baby', staring wide-eyed up at Eric, her chest heaving. Eric gritted his teeth, trying not to react as Fox's breasts pressed against his chest with each gasping breath, as their pelvis' pushed together, but he was helpless to stop his body's reaction to Fox beneath him. Fox's eyes widened even further, heat rushing to her cheeks as she felt Eric hardening against her.

"Let me go Eric," she muttered.

Eric shook his head, heart hammering. "No, you'll run away again, and we need to talk."

Fox huffed out a breath, it was obvious she wasn't getting away without hearing what Eric had to say, "so talk."

Eric exhaled heavily, searching Fox's eyes for any sign of the woman who'd lain so willingly beneath him last night, who'd clawed at him and straddled his lap, ground down so wantonly on his cock and cried out so sweetly in her release, pulling him along with her climax, cradling his head to her breast as he'd groaned in ecstasy, losing himself body, mind and soul in her. Fox was scared right now, terrified of her feelings, terrified of what was happening and Eric wanted nothing more than to hold her tightly to him and take away her fear, show her how much he loved her, how much he _had_ loved her ever since he'd first seen her on Choosing Day, leaping so bravely from the train and volunteering to jump first, exhilaration and excitement making her kaleidoscopic eyes dance. There weren't words to adequately convey this to her, but he had to try.

"Fox, I know you're scared right now, and what happened last night is what's making you run from me like this, but please, just listen to me. I don't regret what happened...I don't. I've wanted you for _so fucking_ long...and I didn't _fucking_ tell you, I waited until it was too late and you got engaged to another man. I can't let you go like that...fuck, I _need_ you...I love you, so bad baby. I can't stop, I don't _want_ to stop. What we...what we shared last night was the best I've ever had, _ever_ , and I can't just step back into the shadows again. I don't know what the hell was in the wine last night, peace serum or what, but it only helped me do what I've wanted to do ever since I first saw you, and it helped you too, I know you want me too, but you're fighting it, you're fighting what happened. Blaze is not the man for you, _I am_ that man. I will love you with all my fucking heart, I will give you anything and everything you want. Please Fox, just give me that chance."

"Eric, I..." Fox trailed off and Eric saw with dawning horror that she was slipping away, closing herself off despite his heart-wrenching, soul-baring confession. His heart thumped painfully in his chest and he did the only thing he could think of. Dropping his head, Eric crushed his lips to Fox's, slicking his tongue along her bottom lip and groaning when she opened her mouth to him. An anguished moan tore from her throat and Eric felt the exact moment she stopped fighting him, stop fighting the feelings overwhelming her. Her body relaxed beneath him, moulding to him, pressing against him and Eric rumbled low in his chest in _relief,_ in absolute, pure bliss. Yanking his shirt over his head, he pulled at Fox's too, groaning as she took over and pulled it off herself, trailing his fingers along the ribbon edge of her bra, his pulse racing in anticipation.

Fox arched beneath him as he unsnapped her bra and cupped her breasts, dropping his head to nuzzle them. Her hands yanked impatiently at his jeans, unsnapping them and pushing them down his hips, her hand curling into his boxers to wrap around his cock. Eric groaned, his muscles tightening; his hands left her breasts to pull at her pants, peeling them down her shapely hips. Fox kicked them off and wrapped her legs around Eric's hips, pulling him closer. Eric dropped his head into Fox's throat, hissing as he pushed inside her and Fox bit back a whimper, heat racing through her body. Eric began to thrust, groaning as he pressed desperate kisses to Fox's face and neck, burying his head into her hair, his body reacting almost embarrassingly quick, his orgasm racing to overcome him. Fox arched underneath him, muffling her cry against his shoulder as she came, her teeth grazing his skin. Eric let go, surrendering to his climax, a deep groan vibrating in his chest as his body shuddered, his cock pulsing deep inside Fox. Breathy gasps tickling his chest as she curled against him and Eric rolled to the side, pulling Fox over to rest against his chest, his hand trailing down to rest on the small of her back.

Closing his eyes, Eric relaxed, all tension leaving his body, his head dropping back to the ground, a smile pulling at his lips. After a few moments Eric remembered that both he and Fox were half-naked at the side of the road, close enough that any other passing faction vehicles could see them, and he reluctantly opened his eyes, carefully sitting up, still cradling Fox to him. She grumbled in protest and Eric pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"We have to go," he mumbled, his lips still against her hair.

Fox nodded, pulling slowly away, reaching for her jeans.

Wanting nothing more than to pull Fox back down, rise above her and push inside her again, Eric bit back a groan as he snagged his own pants, pulling them quickly on and standing with a grimace. Holding out his hand he helped pull Fox to her feet and they made their way back to the truck. Eric touched Fox the entire time, his hand at the small of her back, holding her hand as he helped her climb into the truck, only reluctantly letting go to climb into the driver's side. He needed both hands to steer and shift so he reached over and briefly cupped Fox's cheek, smiling softly at her when their eyes met.

Fox remained silent for the rest of the drive, and Eric felt the beginnings of anxiety start to gnaw at him. She alternated between staring out the passenger window and gazing down at her hands which had started twisting in her lap. Fox was loyal, once you were in her circle of friends it was damn hard to get kicked back out, and this was one of the things Eric loved about her, but no doubt she was struggling with her feelings about Blaze and the promise she'd made to him. Eric didn't give a flying fuck about Blaze, Fox was his now and Blaze needed to be out of the picture, the sooner the better. The Dauntless compound appeared, and Eric was torn, part of him wishing they were already back home so he could take Fox to bed again, show her with his body what he couldn't say properly with words, while another part of him dreaded returning to the compound, once they left this cab the spell would be broken. The growing tension in Fox's shoulders was making Eric's heart thump with dread. Goddammit, she was thinking too much.

Eric turned into the vehicle bay and stopped the truck, the brakes hissing. He turned his head to look at Fox and his heart sunk in his chest, panic racing like ice cold water through his veins. Tears filled her eyes and doubt clouded her gaze. Her loyalty, her commitment to Blaze was still weighing heavy in her mind and heart, chipping away at the new connection she'd just forged with Eric. Her lips trembled as she parted them to speak.

"I'm sorry Eric...this is a mistake, we can't do this."

Eric's heart thumped painfully in his chest and he reached for her, "Fox, no-"

"Goodbye Eric," Fox whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. Turning away she clawed at the door handle and jumped out, the sounds of her heartbroken sobs slapping Eric across the face. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel as a crushing pain wrapped around his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone, here's more drama and angst with my favourite Dauntless!**

Fox groaned as she fell back onto her couch. The last week had been utter hell. Although Fox had dodged a bullet with Blaze, he'd messaged her as she'd slunk back to her apartment, trying to figure out how to hide the marks on her neck, to tell her he'd been called back out to the fence to cover for a fellow commander named Jess who'd been rushed to Erudite with suspected appendicitis, no such divine intervention had happened between her and Eric. She hadn't seen Blaze at all, but she saw Eric _every fucking day._ They still worked together, still had to attend the same meetings, collaborate on the upcoming initiation training, and Fox was heartsick, almost physically sick at the situation she found herself in.

 _The situation you put yourself in._

* * *

Eric had given her a few minutes head start from the vehicle bay before following her to her apartment, knocking, then hammering on the door until Fox finally opened it, letting the security chain hold it.

"Fox please," Eric began, but Fox was already shaking her head and, after she shut the door, he paced outside for a few minutes before finally leaving. He'd changed over to his phone instead, calling and messaging Fox without pause, and it rapidly grew too painful to read or hear what he was saying, so Fox turned her phone to silent and went to bed. Waking, startled, hours later Fox glanced at her phone to see if Max or Tris or anyone besides Eric had tried to get a hold of her and she gasped. Although he'd obviously given up and not phoned or sent any texts in the last hour, before that Eric had inundated her inbox with 29 calls and 47 texts. Cursing herself, Fox skimmed the messages, Eric's panic and fear had giving way to frustration and finally anger, with his last few all but yelling at her to stop fucking around, she loved him and he loved her, and to continue this 'fucking charade' with what's-his-face, Justin? was both stupid and unfair.

Fox's heart ached, she agreed...but she'd made a promise to Blaze, she'd accepted his marriage proposal and he hadn't done anything wrong, he didn't deserve to be hurt. _You've already hurt him, you impaled his heart on a pike the second you impaled yourself on Eric's dick._

* * *

And so began Fox's last seven days of torture. She and Eric barely spoke in their meetings, earning quizzical looks from Max and they never met for lunch together anymore. Two days after returning home from the festival Max called both leaders into his office, but the lecture Fox was expecting never happened. When she walked his office Max was frowning at his tablet and glanced distractedly up at her.

 _"Quite the happenings out at the festival," he mused and Fox's blood ran cold. What did he know?_

 _The door slammed behind Fox and she whirled to see Eric. His gaze was unreadable as he moved towards Fox and the two chairs she stood by. Fox swallowed hard as Eric leaned unnecessarily close to her, both gifting her with a hint of his cologne and breathing in her own scent with a faint sigh, his eyes holding hers the entire time, before collapsing into one of the chairs, crossing his arms and staring at Max._

 _Max glanced up, raising an eyebrow until Fox flushed and dropped into the last chair then set his tablet down and rested his hands on his desk._

 _"Jeanine is out for blood." He stated bluntly. Fox couldn't stop an unwillingly glance at Eric, he was frowning, his eyes flicking to hers for the barest instance before focusing back on Max._

 _"About?" He drawled._

 _Max sighed, leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers on his abdomen. "So far two Erudite, one Candor and one Amity had been arrested and charged with sabotage regarding the summer festival."_

 _Fox's jaw dropped but she quickly closed her mouth; suddenly interested, Eric leaned forward, glaring intently at Max._

 _"What type of sabotage?" Eric growled._

 _"They are suspected of procuring an unknown amount of serum and poisoning the festival's wine casks with it. And not just any serum, they stole the specialized peace/truth serum Erudite and Candor use to interrogate combative suspects, called Restraint Serum. It's concentrated, calms the person down like a peace serum but also makes them spill their guts; fuck only knows why Erudite deems it necessary to have a concentrated combination product, but whatever. Anyways, they poured it the wine casks, which is absolutely a disaster. Alcohol concentrates the effects, that's why it's either injected or baked into bread. Everyone at the festival who drank wine got hit with this shit, and some who were already eating large amounts of bread for the peace serum may be permanently affected."_

 _Fox's chest locked down and she found it nearly impossible to breathe. Max focused on her._

 _"Fox? Are you alright?"_

 _Fox coughed, forcing air back into her lungs and nodded. "What will happen to them?"_

 _Max shrugged. "Amity will probably forbid their member from attending the group masturbation circle for a week, Erudite and Candor will probably execute. A fair number of leaders and higher-ups from both factions were affected, some awkward shit went down."_

 _Yeah, no kidding, Fox thought starkly._

 _Max inhaled sharply. "I'll keep you two posted on what happens, if you feel any lingering effects, head down to the infirmary."_

 _Fox nodded and leapt to her feet, the air in the office had become suffocating. She heard Max's office door slam behind her then Eric start to call her name. Fox lowered her head and began to run. Her thoughts were in a turmoil, she'd already guessed that the wine had been spiked, but with the Restraint serum? Fuck, she'd heard of that, it'd made even the most resistant of suspects sing like a canary when interrogated, how much had ended up in the Amity wine? No wonder all her inhibitions had gone flying out the proverbial window-_

 _A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her against the wall. Fox's back hit painfully and she hissed. Eric leaned into her, his arms forming a cage around her as his hands pressed to the wall on either side of her head._

 _"You ready to talk now?" He growled._

 _Fox shook her head and ducked to dash away but Eric was faster, grabbing her elbow and pushing her roughly back. He leaned his full body into hers, making her heart skip and pulse race. Fox bit back a moan._

 _"You're not leaving until we talk." Eric promised darkly. His chest heaved far more then the short sprint down the corridor merited and his eye's blazed with emotion. Suddenly, a desperate sadness flooded into his steel grey gaze and his hand reached over to cup her cheek. His thumb skimmed along Fox's bottom lip and she fought not to melt against him._

 _"Baby please," he whispered, his voice anguished. Fox had never heard this depth of emotion in his voice before and her heart hammered painfully in her chest. It didn't make what she had to say any easier. She lifted her hands and gripped his wrist, gently pulling his palm away from her face. Eric hissed at the contact, goosebumps rising on his skin._

 _"Eric, no."_

 _"What the fuck do you mean, no?"_

 _Fox pushed his hand back towards his chest, putting everything she had into concentrating a serious, impassive look on her face. "We can't do this. I promised Blaze-"_

 _"Fuck Blaze!" Eric snarled. Leaning forwards suddenly he crushed his lips to Fox's, stabbing his tongue into her mouth; one hand curled on her hip, pulling her closer while the other wound into her hair._

 _Fox moaned, the intensity and passion in Eric's kiss making her head swim and her heart race, it would be so easy to give in, would feel so fucking good to surrender to him. Dredging up her last bits of resistance she cupped Eric's face, feeling the deep groan in his chest at her touch and pushed his face away._

 _Passion and lust hazed Eric's eyes, but confusion and dawning panic bloomed as he realized what Fox was doing._

 _"Stop Eric." Fox stated firmly. "I've made my choice...if you love me, you'll accept it."_

 _"Fuck that," Eric growled, not ready to give up. He leaned forwards again and Fox threw a desperate fist, smashing Eric across the mouth. He grunted in surprise and pain, his eyes widening in shock, one hand reaching up to cup his face, watching Fox incredulously as she turned and ran away._

That had been five days ago, she and Eric had not spoken since, they'd been in the same room together, sure, but they hadn't spoken; Eric watching her with hooded, wounded eyes and Fox doing her best to avoid gazing at him at all. Fox didn't know if he had given up or was instead giving her time to think things through; but she'd done nothing but agonize over her future since. She'd promised Blaze her hand and her heart, not realizing at the time that Eric had a firm hold on the latter. Surely her affections for Blaze would return, her love would grow for him as time passed. The dull ache in her chest would one day lessen and her constant thoughts of Eric's touch would fade. Her skin tingled remembering the feel of Eric's strong hands, the way he'd so gently stroked along her skin, murmuring against her throat. She'd not known he was even capable of such tenderness, could even feel the depth of emotion and love he'd shown her. For the umpteenth time in the last week Fox's chest locked down and she gasped for breath, bending double and clawing at her throat. She'd never experienced attacks like this before, didn't know if she could withstand them much longer without breaking in some way.

Collapsing sideways Fox closed her eyes, concentrating on pulling air into her lungs. It wasn't easy, but eventually the crushing weight lifted and she slowly sat back up, sweat trickling down her throat. Staggering only slightly she stood and walked into the bathroom to shower.

The steam helped loosen her chest further and Fox tilted her head up to gaze at her neck in the mirror. The marks had all but disappeared, but Fox could still feel Eric's lips making them against her skin, still hear his breath catch as his tongue flicked against her pulse point. _Goddammit._ How could she make the right decision and move on if her body and mind constantly dredging this up?

She startled, wrapping a towel around herself as she heard the door open. Was it Eric? Fox stepped out of the bedroom and froze. Blaze lifted his head, smiling widely.

"Hey sweetheart," he called.

"Blaze? What are you doing here?"

Blaze grinned, dropping his rucksack. "They figured out a replacement for Jess, I got to leave, and now I'm here." Still grinning he advanced on her, pulling off his jacket and Fox felt a pang of distaste. _WHAT? This is your fiancé!_ Blaze closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to Fox's lips. Fox forced herself to relax as Blaze pulled at her towel, dropping it to the ground, his hand reaching up to cup her breast. Blaze gave a low growl but it didn't spark the same heat in Fox that it had before; her body wasn't responding the way it had before. Fox closed her eyes as Blaze walked them backwards to the bed, pushing her gently down and crawling above her, his lips trailing along her skin. Her heart raced as Blaze spread her legs and pushed inside her, but it wasn't in desire; Blaze's touch felt foreign, wrong. His moans in her ear as he began to thrust felt off, his hands felt like claws as the roamed her skin. _Fuck,_ it felt like she was cheating right now, cheating on her real love and awareness washed over Fox, chilling her bones. She knew the right path, knew and finally acknowledged what she needed to do. Blaze tensed above her, groaning her name in release, his muscles trembling and Fox swallowed hard, reaching up to grip his biceps.

"Blaze-"

"Fuck doll, that was hot."

 _Not really. "_ Blaze."

"Hmmm," he was already falling asleep and Fox cupped his cheek. Tears were forming in her eyes, tears of sorrow and pity, of anger for not doing this sooner, for hurting Blaze. He lifted his head, breathing heavily and focused on her, sweet concern darkening his eyes. "Fox?"

"I'm so sorry Blaze," Fox broke down, not even feeling it as Blaze pulled free of her body, propping himself on his elbow.

"What happened?"

Fox took a deep shuddering breath, let it out slowly. She could feel tension and confusion beginning to radiate off him.

"I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"I can't marry you Blaze, I...I love someone else."

His muscles tightened instantly. "Who?" When Fox didn't immediately answer he snapped, "WHO?!"

"Eric," she whispered.

"Eric?...Eric Coulter?!"

Fox nodded, closing her eyes. "We uh, there was serum put in the wine at the festival and we...we slept together."

Blaze pulled away with a growl of rage, climbing to his feet and stabbing his hands through his hair. "You _slept_ together?"

Fox sat up, gazing pleadingly at him. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been for the serum-"

"Oh Bullshit Fox!" Blaze roared, "peace serum doesn't make you do anything you don't _already_ want to do. You wanted to fuck Eric, so you did!"

Fox lowered her eyes and Blaze made a hard sound, Fox's posture confirming his words.

"You fucking slut, I hope you two are happy together!" Blaze yelled as he yanked on his pants. Storming to the door he grabbed his rucksack and threw a rather unnecessary "it's over, you fucking cunt!' over his shoulder. The books on Fox's shelves rattled as he slammed the door. Fox swallowed hard and lowered herself to the bed. Her eyes closed as tears flowed freely down her temples to the blanket below. She deserved Blaze's anger and harsh words, deserved everything he threw at her. She felt dirty and sticky and dragged herself upright to shower again.

Nothing had changed by the time she emerged this second time from the bathroom, her heart was still cleaved in two, but, stranger still, she could finally acknowledge a sense of _relief_. Being with Eric at the festival, feeling his powerful body rise above hers, his muscles bunching and relaxing under her hands, hearing his tender words murmured in her ear had made one thing perfectly clear. She had loved Blaze, but she'd never really been _in love_ with him; he'd never excited her heart and heated her blood the way Eric did, had never made her quiver as she'd been caged by his awesome strength, had never nearly wept with the ecstasy his body could provide her. She'd been fighting her love and attraction to the tall imposing leader right from the start, had turned and thrown herself into a sham substitute for whatever twisted reason. It hadn't been fair to Blaze or her or to Eric for that matter to let this falsehood carry on. Even if she'd completely wrecked her chances with Eric this past week, and Fox's heart began to squeeze with a sickening mix of panic and dread thinking about that possibility, she had at least freed Blaze from this cage of her own making.

She was suddenly exhausted, and, after pulling on a camisole and boy-shorts, staggered to the bed. She needed to sleep, needed to reflect on her situation with fresh eyes. A bone deep ache made her wince as she stretched out on the covers, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Her grip was failing, her hands alarmingly weak and Fox panted in nearing incapacitating panic. She was hanging from the walkway above the chasm, where she'd seen Eric hang a number of insubordinate initiates, where she planned to hang a few herself if needed. But she'd been hanging here far longer than Eric had ever made an initiate last, and her muscles were screaming with fatigue. She chanced a glance downwards and shivered as she again saw the rushing water beneath her, the furious torrent of spray that would swallow her whole if she fell and spit out a twisted, broken body. Her heart pounded, her fingers and arms had long since gone numb; she'd screamed herself hoarse yelling for help and no one had come. Fox knew exactly where she was and what was happening; she was caught in a nightmare, held prisoner by her mind. She'd encountered this during her first fear simulation and it had remained a constant fear for her all through initiation. Now she dreamt this horror whenever she was abnormally stressed about something, hanging helplessly before falling to her death. She would wake screaming before she hit the water every time, scaring the shit out of Blaze if he'd been sleeping over, and lay there for hours afterwards, heart pounding, body coated in sweat.

It wasn't difficult to interpret this nightmare, Fox feared losing control, feared being helpless with no one near to save her, she feared dying alone, in agony. If a figure did appear on the walkway, they were always featureless, watching impassively until Fox lost her grip and fell. A figure appeared now, but they weren't featureless; Fox's heart stopped as Eric stepped onto the walkway, gazing down at her without emotion. He leaned his back against the railing, crossed his powerful arms across his massive chest.

"Eric, help me!"

Eric watched her impassively for a moment before shaking his head slowly, a sneer pulling at his full lips.

"No way baby, you did this to yourself." Stepping forward he stomped directly onto her hand, throwing his head back and laughing as Fox screamed and let go, her body growing weightless as she fell.

Fox jolted awake with a scream, her eyesight full of the rushing water she'd been about to plunge into. Her heart raced painfully in her chest, she'd been tense and twitching through her nightmare; her muscles were tight and cramping. She lay, panting, on her bed, gasping for breath, her hand pressed to her chest, trying to hold in her heart, it felt like it was about to burst from her chest. Fox grimaced as her muscles contracted agonizingly, her teeth gritted even as she panted, rolling to her side she curled into a ball, willing herself to go to sleep again. She ached to go to Eric, to seek out the comfort of his body and voice, but she couldn't. She'd pushed him away, it needed to be his choice whether to returned to her or not.

Tears flowed freely from Fox's eyes, she'd royally fucked up this time. She was alone in the middle of the night, in the unforgiving dark just when she needed someone the most, and it hit her suddenly like a hammer blow. The only person she wanted was Eric, the only person who would make her happy, for the rest of her life, was Eric. She wanted him, and only him. A fierce pain shot through her chest and she bit back an anguished moan.

Her phone beeped on her nightstand and Fox reached miserably for it, probably a neighbour telling her to quit screaming already. It beeped again, then a third time. Fox blinked rapidly, tears clouding her vision and focused with effort on the phone screen.

 _I heard you screaming._

 _Open your door._

 _I_ _'_ _m here, baby._

It was Eric.

Fox stumbled to her feet, her heart pounding with an entirely different cadence than before. Eric was here, at her door, ready to give her another chance. She wouldn't fuck it up this time, nobody would ever be able to question Fox's love for Eric, _ever._

Fox threw open her front door, tears of relief trickling down her cheeks. Eric stood in her doorway, black sweatpants low on his hips, his chest bare. He raised his head as she opened the door and a gentle smile curled his lips. In one stride he closed the distance between them and crushed Fox to his chest, slamming the door closed behind them. Eric touched his forehead to hers in a gentle head butt, his eyes gazing into hers.

"Hey baby," he crooned.

"Hey."

Their lips touched, gently at first then harder as their desire grew; Eric cupped Fox's face with his palms, trailing his tongue tenderly along her bottom lip. A deep groan rumbled in his chest, his arms dropping to tighten around Fox as she parted her lips, her tongue sweeping along his. Pulling back, breathing heavily, he gently bumped Fox's nose with his.

"I love you Fox," he whispered.

"I love you Eric."


	5. Chapter 5

Eric captured her lips in another deep kiss, moaning lowly before pulling away, panting, to rest his forehead to hers and whisper, "I missed you baby."

Fox sighed and curled against his chest, snuggling up underneath his chin. The possessive growl that rumbled in Eric's chest quickened Fox's blood and his hands grew demanding as they roamed over her back and ass, pulling her closer to his hips. Fox felt him hardening against her and she ground her hips to his, her heart beginning to pound as he groaned raggedly into her hair. Eric's lips touched her forehead, trailed down Fox's temple and ghosted along her cheek, his breath warm on her flushed skin before tracing back to her ear to murmur huskily, "I want you."

"So take me..." Fox whispered and Eric gave a guttural groan, reaching down to cup Fox's ass before lifting her thighs to wrap around his hips. Turning, he pressed her to the nearest wall and ground against her, the rumble in his chest sharpening to a groan as Fox rolled her hips back against him, guiding his mouth to hers and slicking her tongue along his bottom lip, nibbling gently.

Fox's hands pulled at Eric's waistband and he shimmied his hips to help, holding her up with one arm and yanking his sweats down with the other, his hand closed on Fox's hip, squeezing tightly once before pulling impatiently at her boyshorts, one thick finger rubbing her through the fabric, drawing a moan from Fox as she bit his bottom lip. Eric grunted in surprise and grinned against her mouth; he yanked his arm to the side once, tearing Fox's boyshorts in half and throwing them aside.

Fox pulled away from his mouth to mutter, "I liked those."

"I'll buy you more," Eric groaned as he pushed inside her, filling Fox in one slow thrust, dropping his head to nuzzle at her throat, trailing gentle kisses along the tender skin as his hips snapped against hers, each thrust more powerful than the last. Fox dropped her head back with a ragged moan as Eric filled her completely, stretching her deliciously, her core tingling, heat beginning to build in her lower abdomen.

"Fuck," Eric grunted, his spine arching, slamming Fox's ass against the wall, "you're so goddamn tight, you feel so fucking good."

His teeth bit at Fox's pulse point, his tongue following to lessen the sting. Gripping Fox's hip with one hand he palmed her cheek briefly with the other, pulling her lips to his in a primal savage kiss before letting go to brace his hand on the wall beside her head. Fox clawed up his back, earning a hiss before cupping his face, pulling him against her for a deep, soul-piercing kiss, swallowing his guttural groan. Their tongues swept against each other, exploring each other's mouth and Fox felt her body begin to pulse, heat shooting through her limbs. She started to tighten around Eric's cock and he groaned, pulling away enough to look down at where their bodies met, an erotic growl rumbling in his chest as he watched himself thrust into Fox.

"Eric-" Fox moaned, tightening her legs around his hips, pulling him tight against her. Their sweat-slicked skin slapped together in rhythm with Fox's moans and Eric's helpless grunts, the air growing heavy around them with the smell of sex.

Stars exploded in Fox's eyes, her body arching against Eric's chest as her orgasm washed over her, ripping a cry from her throat. Eric slammed into Fox once more before tensing against her, muffling his roar in the crook of her neck, his body shuddering with release, thighs shaking as residual jolts traversed his massive body. Panting, he gently dropped Fox's feet to the floor and leaned into her, wrapping her into a bear hug. Fox breathed heavily against his bare chest, listened to his heart pound against her ear and closed her eyes in bliss.

Sweeping her up bridal style, Eric carried Fox into her bedroom and lay her on the bed, she was relieved she'd changed the sheets before going to bed earlier, but it would hardly have mattered; Eric's heat, his masculine scent, his latent power, his very presence overwhelmed any traces of other males around him. Crawling in beside her he pulled Fox against his chest, tangling their legs together and began to stroke up and down her spine. Humming lightly into her throat he inhaled deeply and murmured tenderly as his eyes drifted closed.

"I love you Fox."

* * *

The next week passed in a blissful blur. Each night was spent lost in each other, tasting and exploring, making love for hours before tangling together and falling asleep, waking the next morning still curled against each other. They'd wake so close to each other their noses were touching, or Eric's lips would be pressed to Fox's forehead; not willing to separate even when sleeping. Blaze had never really been one for casual intimacy, so Fox had gotten used to mornings without anyone near her, but Eric was a fierce snuggler and Fox rapidly grew accustomed to waking up wrapped in his powerful arms, caged by his muscular body, one of his massive thighs usually pushed between hers. If he'd woken up before Fox he would watch her sleep, stroking her hair and trailing his finger along her cheek, smiling at her when she finally opened her eyes. Fox would gaze at Eric, marveling over the change that came over him as he slept; his brow softening, the perpetual sneer fading, he would look innocent, almost childlike, certainly nothing like the fearless leader who stalked Dauntless like a vile-tempered giant.

* * *

Tonight Fox had gone straight from work down to the Pit, where she'd met her girlfriends for drinks. She'd been worried about it being awkward, her friend's boyfriends were buddies with and worked with Blaze, but little had been said. Now Fox was on her way home, pleasantly tipsy and excited; she'd just texted Eric to tell him she was on her way home, and he'd replied that he'd meet her there soon. She was partway down an empty corridor when a flash of silver swung into her line of sight.

Instinctively Fox ducked, and the object meant to brain her grazed her instead, still hitting her on the side of her head hard enough to make her stagger into the wall. She reeled, disoriented and whirled unsteadily just in time to see the object come again. Fox ducked, trying to stumble away when she was tackled and knocked to the ground. Rough hands flipped her onto her back and a fist began pounding at her face. Fox tasted blood instantly, the side of her head felt warm and wet and Fox dazedly tried to block the attack. Her vision doubled and tripled as she fought to focus on her attacker and her blood ran cold when she finally realized who it was.

"B-Blaze?" She gasped, she missed his next furious punch and felt her nose crack, blood instantly flowing. Dimly she heard the rattle of a belt buckle and sharp sound of a zipper. As she felt Blaze's hand at her own fly she began to panic, struggling madly, he blocked her knee to his groin and wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing cruelly. His hand ripped at her jeans, his weight crushing her.

"You fucking bitch," Blaze growled, the first words he's spoken so far, "you'll give it up to Coulter, but not me? Fuck you! You'll take everything I give you!" His hand squeezed brutally and Fox's vision began to grey out. A sharp pain hit her once, twice in the abdomen, taking her breath away.

 _Oh Jesus,_ Fox thought dimly, _he's going to kill me...rape me then kill me._ She tried to scream for Eric but she couldn't draw breath to.

Just as her vision began to black out Blaze's terrible weight disappeared and the unrelenting pressure on her windpipe eased. Fox felt herself lifted and started jolting roughly, fearsome sounds filled her ears, gargled screams, vicious thuds and enraged roaring. Dimly she recognized that someone was carrying her and running, and she fought to focus on her saviour. Her eyes landed sluggishly on a snake tattoo curling up a thick throat.

"Pax?" She wheezed. Pax was a fence commander, and one of the few people Eric liked enough to drink beer with; Eric had mentioned meeting him tonight for a few.

"Fox? Lay still, you're okay," Pax grunted, his breath harsh as he sprinted down the corridors.

"Eric?"

"He's taking care of that fuck Blaze."

"What's...what's he doing to him?"

"You don't want to know," Pax replied grimly.

Fox's head swam, her chest ached and her abdomen was a solid knot of pain. She felt hot and cold all over, her limbs trembling, faintly she heard Pax yelling her name.

"Fox? FOX! Stay with me! Look at me, Fox BREATHE!"

Pax's voice grew faint as Fox's vision narrowed to a hazy tunnel. She tried to speak to him, reassure him that she was only tired, was merely going to close her eyes and take a nap, but the words didn't come and everything slowly went black.

Awareness returned slowly to Fox. She became aware first of a hard mattress under her and low sounds around her; muted sounds and quiet beeping. Next the pain hit, a rusty-toothed ache in her abdomen, a dizzying throbbing in her head and a tight stiffness in her neck. The pain nearly took her breath away and Fox concentrated for a long moment simply on existing without screaming in misery, without writhing in utter agony. Opening her eyes she shut them again instantly, the lights too bright. Squinting, she tried again, and, working at it, she managed to focus and turn the double vision into single again. She didn't recognize her surroundings, but it was bright and clean, the walls stark white and blue, and Fox realized with a jolt that she was in the Erudite hospital.

Her eyes dropped to the bed she lay on. Eric was seated in a chair pulled up beside the bed, and he was sprawled forwards, his head resting on Fox's thigh, one hand entwined with hers and pressed to his lips. Fox noted that his knuckles were swollen and discoloured with dried blood. Her heart began to thud with dread. She had no doubt that Blaze was either dead or nearly dead, beaten to within an inch of his life by the man resting beside her. Would Eric be arrested, charged with murder?

A fresh wave shot through her and Fox was unable to stop an agonized moan. Eric twitched and raised his head, his red-rimmed eyes opening wide.

"Fox? Baby?" He whispered, his voice raw. One eye was blackened, his bottom lip split. Standing he leaned forward, his hands desperately cupping her face, pulling back reluctantly when she hissed in pain. "Sorry baby, look at me...please say something." He sounded overwrought.

"B-Blaze?" She croaked.

Eric's face darkened. "He's fucking dead, they're still fishing him out of the chasm. He was going to kill you." His hand moved and gently stroked by her ear, sorrow flashing in his eyes. "He tried to kill you outright by hitting you with a pipe, you ducked enough that he only grazed you, tore your scalp open. He busted your nose and cheekbone, nearly strangled you. When you fought back he...goddammit baby... he fucking stabbed you, tore your liver and your spleen open. Pax just got you to the infirmary in time to rush you to Erudite for emergency surgery." Eric dropped his head, his breathing ragged and if Fox had had the strength she would have cupped his face to comfort him. Eric raised his head again, tears flowing down his cheeks. "He tried to...he tried to rape you...that piece of shit...I should have known he'd try something-"

"No Eric," Fox whispered, her voice cracking with pain and emotion, "no, don't...don't blame yourself."

Eric groaned in misery, dropping back into his chair and lowering his head onto Fox's lap, his hands curling into hers. Too weak to do anything else, Fox could only watch as Eric cried, stunned by his vulnerability.

"Eric-" she moaned, her heart aching at his anguish. She glanced to her side then back down at him. "Eric...there's enough room, come lay beside me...please. I want you to hold me."

Slowly Eric stood, wiped at his cheeks and kicked off his boots. Carefully he stretched out beside Fox, gingerly curling close to her and tentatively wrapping his arms around her. Fox relaxed into his embrace, sighing as he nuzzled his head into her hair. A nurse breezed in, slowing when she saw Eric laying beside Fox, but saying nothing. Still sniffing, Eric kept his head buried in Fox's throat. She injected a syringe into Fox's IV line, nodded encouragingly to her, mouthed ' _painkiller, dear_ _'_ and left, leaving Eric and Fox in privacy. Eric's heat and scent, his strength and presence as he lay beside her was as much a comfort to her as the drug now flowing through her veins and Fox gave a grateful sigh, relaxing against him, her eyes fluttering shut.

Eric snuggled closer, his thumb tracing gentle circles on the back of her hand, and breathed deeply into her hair; exhaling raggedly he murmured, his voice husky and deep. "I love you Fox, I know we haven't been together long... but all this has made me realize I can't live without you...I _need_ you. Marry me baby, please."

Fox's heart sang, there was only one answer. Tears shone in her eyes as she whispered, "yes."

 **A/N: Stay tuned, this isn't the end *tenting fingers like Montgomery Burns - 'excellent'***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is another chapter of 'Amity Confidential', please drop me a line and tell me what you think!**

It was early the next morning when Fox gradually began to wake up again, Eric was pressed to her side, his strong arms banding her, his face buried in her neck.

"Eric?" She murmured.

Still asleep, he only nuzzled his face further into her hair with a contented sigh.

Suddenly, Eric's phone began to beep and he startled slightly, then groaned and rolled away from Fox, reaching for the nightstand.

"Coulter...What?! You're fucking joking...alright, give me an hour...okay! Half an hour." Eric sat up with a groan, his gaze regretful.

"What?" Fox asked quietly as Eric reached down and gently stroked her cheek. He sighed heavily before answering.

"That was Max, I have to go back to Dauntless." He paused, as if unwilling to say more, then huffed and continued. "The leaders are meeting to decide whether to charge me with murder, Jack brought truth serum and they're going to interrogate me."

Fox inhaled sharply, her eyes widening with alarm, "Eric, no." Her heart began to race, if Eric was found guilty, anything could happen, he could be stripped of his leadership title (not that that mattered to Fox, she'd love him even if he was a janitor, but Eric's identity was so tied to being a Dauntless leader that Fox was worried about how he'd feel if it was taken from him), he could even be sentenced to death, to firing squad; Fox's stomach dropped at the thought, Eric had been protecting her, had saved her from a madman, this was her fault.

Eric read the thoughts crossing her face and frowned in concern, his hand gently cupped her cheek and he leaned forwards, pressing his lips to hers in a soft but insistent kiss. Pulling back, he rested his forehead to hers, adjusting his body to avoid leaning on her and causing Fox more pain.

"This is not your fault," he murmured. "It's Blaze's, he could have just accepted your decision and stayed away, instead he tried to kill you...I will never apologize for saving you from that." He pressed one more kiss to her lips, Fox couldn't stop the fleeting thought that this was his good-bye to her; and pulled away. Fox watched with tears in her eyes as he left the room, not looking back.

Despite the hours she'd just spent sleeping in Eric's arms, Fox felt exhausted, and even though Eric was a verifiable furnace of body heat, Fox was cold, a bone-deep chill that had nothing to do with her anxiety over the leaders convening to decide Eric's fate. Her eyelids fluttered and, as a nurse appeared with a new syringe, closed; her body sagging back into the bed.

Someone calling her name pulled Fox from unconsciousness later. Wincing, Fox squinted, focussing reluctantly on the owner.

"M-Max?" She wheezed, trying to sit up. She felt Max's hands on her shoulders, heard him shush her and tell her to lay back.

"You look like shit Fox, just lay back."

Nodding, Fox fell back, breathing hard. "Are you here about Eric?"

Max nodded. "The faction leaders have convened and are waiting for me, Eric has been subjected to the truth serum and interrogated. We only need your testimony now. Tell me what happened from the beginning."

"What happened?" Fox mumbled.

"Yeah, tell me why I have a Fence Commander dead in the Chasm, a leader half-dead in the hospital and another leader being investigated for murder, enlighten me LaRue." Max snapped.

Fox sighed. "It started when you sent us to the Amity festival together, and the wine was spiked." She looked at Max and he nodded; the poisoned wine investigation was still going on, and was becoming a massive can of worms, with the security of stored serums now being reviewed in every faction.

Fox glanced away before continuing. "We both drank the wine, and then slept together...I tried to break it off, tried to stay loyal to Blaze but...my heart wasn't in it, wasn't his anymore. I fought back and forth with myself for a week about what to do, and then Blaze came home from the fence and I confessed, told him I couldn't marry him. He was furious, but I didn't hear anymore from him. Then...I was walking home from the Pit and...Blaze attacked me, swung at me with something, Eric said it was a pipe...he tried to hit me again and then tackled me, but I was so disoriented from him hitting me that I could barely fight back...he was going to rape me first, I could hear him pulling at his pants. He grabbed my throat, growled that 'I'd give it to Coulter but not him?' then...it must have been when he stabbed me, I felt two sharp pains in my stomach...he was choking me, everything was going dark, then Pax grabbed me and I could hear screaming and roaring as he carried me away. I woke up here, feeling like shit."

Max nodded, "your description of the attack matches the security camera footage, as well as Eric and Pax's testimony. There is no question that Blaze intended to kill you; rape you first, then kill you. The question is whether Eric used unnecessary force in dealing with him."

Fox opened her mouth to answer but Max waved his hand dismissively. "I would have said yes except for two points. Firstly, I have known Eric since his initiation and have worked closely with him ever since. Eric is supremely, fiercely loyal to those few he chooses to let into his circle, will do anything for them once they have earned his trust; I expect nothing less for the woman he's given his heart to."

Fox's heart thumped painfully and the back of her eyes began to tickle.

"Secondly, once you were removed from Blaze's range, he turned his rage on Eric. The camera footage backs this up. He fully intended to kill Eric after being denied you. I don't know if you saw, but Eric has defensive wounds to both forearms and hands. Blaze slashed at him with the same knife he'd stabbed you with. This takes Eric's actions from defence of a loved one to defence of his own life. I will remind the other faction leaders of this when I return to Dauntless. Thank you for your time, Fox. I hope to see you back soon." He patted Fox's shoulder once then stood and left.

Fox watched him go, then sighed shakily and relaxed back against the bed, unaware until now that she'd been full of tension while answering Max. His words kept replaying through her head _, I expect nothing less for the woman he_ _'_ _s given his heart to._ Eric's quiet words to her last night, his head buried in her hair, _I need you. Marry me baby, please,_ and this morning, _I will never apologize for saving you,_ joined Max's in circling her thoughts and Fox shivered; the thought of another being willing to kill for you was a heady sensation, but Fox realized with a jolt that if the situation had been reversed, she would have done the same, and not just because she'd chosen Dauntless, had dripped her blood on the hot coals. She would do it because already, in so short a time, Eric had become her other half, her reason for being, and the thought of continuing her life without him was inconceivable, she'd rather die saving his life than continue without him. The knowledge hit hard, but didn't alarm Fox, it filled her warmth, a sense of peace.

Cursing herself for not being able to stay wake, Fox's eyelids fell closed again.

A gentle touch and dip of the mattress woke Fox later, familiar powerful arms banded around her and warm breath tickled the back of her neck.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Eric murmured into her throat.

"Tired, and I'm cold."

"You are," Eric murmured, tightening his arms and rubbing her skin gently. "Have the nurses been in lately?"

"I...I don't know, I've been sleeping...what happened with the interrogation?"

Eric's lips caressed Fox's shoulder before he answered. The truth serum had been uncomfortable, he'd fought it before giving in, spilling more secrets than he'd have liked to. They'd wanted to know how long he'd been in love with Fox, if he'd forced himself on her at the festival, threatened her in any way to make her break off her engagement to Blaze. Eric had fought back bitter rage as he spat his answers, _why would he force Fox to do anything? He loved her, and she him, the amity serum had just brought to the surface what they_ _'_ _d been fighting to keep secret from each other all along. Blaze had just been a sore loser, Eric did not regret his actions, he would kill Blaze all over again if he could, he would kill anyone who threatened Fox._ His eyes had flashed dangerously with this veiled threat and Max had nodded barely perceptively in return.

"They dropped the charges. Not guilty. I told Max I'm taking two weeks vacation starting now. When you get out of here I'm taking you away for a few days, and we're going to be alone finally."

Fox didn't respond and Eric nudged her gently, "Fox?"

Fox tried to answer, but managed only a shudder instead; in spite of all the sleep she'd gotten today, she was still exhausted and despite her blankets she had been shivering all day. Eric's brows furrowed in concern as he felt her full-body tremble and he raised his head, nudging Fox ever so gently.

"Fox? Answer me...Fox?" Eric's tone grew anxious, Fox had woken when he'd curled beside her just minutes ago, but now she'd gone oddly slack in his arms. Her body temperature was alarmingly low, and her breathing was rapid and shallow. _Where the fuck have the nurses been?!_ Eric reached for the call button and stabbed it viciously, his heart beginning to pound in fear.

A nurse walked in and hadn't even opened her mouth yet to ask the problem when Eric barked at her to 'get the doctor now!' the nurse hesitated and Eric roared at her. "Now, goddammit!"

Turning his attention back to Fox Eric touched her cheek, slapping it ever so gently. Fox's head snapped limply to the side, her eyes were half-open and a bluish tinge coloured her lips. Eric's heart nearly stopped. "FOX?!" He yelled, cupping her chin, his eyes wild. This had happened so fast, one moment she was asking about the interrogation, the next she was deadly silent, deadly pale. Pure panic and adrenaline shot white hot through his veins and he rose onto his knees beside Fox's motionless form; his hands grabbing her shoulders as he screamed at her to wake up. Feet pounded in the hallway and the doctor ran in, followed by a pack of nurses.

"What-"

"Something's wrong!" Eric roared, "haven't you been watching her?!" His voice was a strangled mix of rage and fear, his eyes blazing.

Indignant, the doctor set his jaw, "she is exhausted from her ordeal-"

"Fuck that!" Eric screamed, "she's fucking blue!"

That seemed to finally penetrate and the doctor whirled, barking at the nurses. They descended on Fox like a pack of wolves and Eric felt himself bodily pulled away. He paced back and forth, fighting the nearly overwhelming urge to throw the staff aside and pull Fox into his arms, scream her awake again, but he forced himself to stay out of the way. Equal parts rage and panic boiled in his veins, _where the fuck had everyone been? Hadn_ _'_ _t they noticed something was wrong with her? Why the fuck did I leave her? I should have been here!_ Eric was pulled from his thoughts by more nurses and doctors running into the room, someone barking orders. Fox was transferred to a gurney and Eric watched helplessly as her motionless form disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric stumbled to the nearby chair and collapsed bonelessly. His mind was reeling, fear and dread warring with each other for control. _If anything happens to Fox..._ perish the thought, it caused a breathtaking stab of pain in his chest. The yelling and shouted commands of the nurses and doctors had faded, and the room was suffocatingly silent, save for Eric's panting breaths.

He cursed himself for allowing this, for allowing himself to fall so hard for someone, but _fuck,_ from the first moment he'd seen Fox he'd been gone, mesmerized by those mysterious kaleidoscopic eyes, the fiery passion in them, the straight-backed confidence. For an Amity, she'd already been a hell of a Dauntless, even at her Choosing Ceremony, her eyes flashing fire, her hair trailing embers. He'd suffered from and mourned his own cowardice in the shadows, watching Fox as she graduated top of her class, became Dauntless' newest leader, grew closer and closer to that prick Blaze. His dreams at night were filled with her, some nights breathtakingly erotic, with soul-consuming passion, making him spill in his sleep like a teenager. Other nights his dreams were soft and sweet, Fox accepting his hand in marriage, looking up from the couch as he returned from work, her body beginning to swell with his child, holding her in his arms as she cradled their son. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks and Eric wiped at them absently, his heart and mind reluctant to return to this uncertain present. Rage began to pour into the cracks in his heart, yes... rage was good. He would kill the bastard who failed at his post, who stood by and failed to see Fox's decline. Part of his rage turned inwards, at himself. _Where the fuck were you, Coulter? While her life wasted away?_

His fists clenched and he drew a deep breath. Sitting here raging was not helping anyone, least of all Fox. Eric raised his head, jolting in shock when he saw that close to an hour had passed while he'd been lost in his thoughts, sitting in this chair. His chest grew tight, what was taking so long? Surely they'd been able to determine what was going on? Eric stood and began to pace, his movements mechanical and automatic, anyone glancing at him would have been puzzled by the blank look on his face, but underneath swirled a chaos of conflicting emotions. He wanted to rage through the hospital, snapping necks and breaking backs, he wanted to find Fox, curl up with her on a bed, hold her close and feel the peace she brought him.

The clearing of a throat drew his attention, and the doctor's face visibly paled when their eyes met. "Mr. Coulter?"

"Yes?"

"Please sit, I have an update on Miss LaRue's condition." The doctor was being carefully neutral, and the hair on the back of Eric's neck stood up, cold dread began to trickle into his blood. He sat, his eyes never leaving the doctor.

The doctor cleared his throat again, swallowed nervously and began to speak. "Miss LaRue experienced an unforeseen abdominal bleed. One single stitch from her previous surgery, near her spleen failed and began a slow leak. The blood loss was so gradual that nothing showed on our scans and she gave no outward signs other than what is normal for recovery from trauma and emergency surgery to warn us."

The doctor's excuses fell on less than sympathetic ears. "Is. She. Alive?"

The doctor nodded, exhaling in relief. He knew perfectly well what would have befallen him, courtesy of this barely restrained man in front of him if the answer had been anything but, "yes."

Eric exhaled long and low, sagging briefly in his chair. He closed his eyes and sent a silent thank you to whoever or whatever had a hand in keeping Fox alive. He raised his head and fixed the doctor with a stern expression. "I want to see her... now."

The doctor's gulp would have been amusing under other circumstances, and he scrambled to his feet. The atmosphere in this room was stifling. Eric's intimidating presence, his air of barely checked animal fury sucked the oxygen out of the space. "Of course, follow me." The doctor hurried down the hallway, eager to be free of the behemoth stalking behind him.

They arrived at the Surgical ICU wing and the doctor stepped to the side. He'd already warned the nurses that he was going to fetch their patient's volatile mate and they'd wisely cleared out. A frightening amount of monitors surrounded the Dauntless female, making it possible for the nurses to retreat to a safe distance. Eric moved silently past the doctor, his steel-grey eyes locked on Fox. Remembering Eric's earlier preferences, the nurses had ensured Fox was laying in a larger bed, carefully moved just off centre, so her larger mate could lay beside her. It seemed to calm him and comfort her, so, as long as he didn't disturb any wires or tubes, it would be acceptable. No one wanted to be the unlucky soul tasked with telling the Dauntless leader he had to leave Fox's side anyway, there were easier, less painful ways to die.

"Do you have any further questions?"

Eric shook his head, not removing his gaze from his woman and the doctor felt a surge of warmth in his chest. For all the male's rough edges, his fierce intimidating stature, his love for his mate was obvious, he was completely and entirely devoted to her and heaven help the individual who tried to hurt her or separate them; the doctor had already been apprised of Eric's murder charge. He paused at the door, watching Eric silently approach the bed, then left.

Eric moved silently to the bedside. His heart clenched in his chest and if his own selfish urge to lay beside Fox wasn't so strong, he'd be damn tempted to stalk the hallways visiting some of her pain on others. Fox lay pale and small beneath the covers, she looked less somehow, drained of that spark Eric had fallen so desperately in love with. Hesitantly, doing his best to go slowly and gently with such a muscular form to wield, Eric lay on the bed, rolling and curling against Fox's side. His hand found hers, laced their fingers together and his other hand gently cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her soft skin. Fox sighed breathily, turning her head slowly towards him and Eric's breath caught.

"Fox... baby?" He whispered.

A long beat elapsed before Fox's eyelids fluttered, her gaze passing over Eric's face. A faint smile tugged at her lips before her eyes closed again. She sighed again, a sigh of deep relaxation, of satisfaction, and Eric nuzzled closer.

* * *

Fox smiled, reaching down to gently brush a curl off her son's soft forehead. Her little Kingston Alexander was a duplicate of his father, dark blonde hair, eyes that promised to deepen to steel-grey, the same disgruntled expression. He nursed contentedly at her breast, his tiny hand clutching at her shirt. In the year since Blaze's attack, so much had happened.

Eric had lain protectively beside her almost constantly until she'd been strong enough to leave the hospital bed, had hovered nearby back at Dauntless until he was assured of her recovery. She'd returned to work as an initiate trainer with Eric at her side, for he'd taken her to the Navy Pier one evening and asked her to marry him as the sunset painted them red, orange and yellow. Their wedding had been small, the party afterwards epic.

Warmth flowed through Fox as she remembered when she'd learned of the new life growing inside her, the wonder and happiness on Eric's face when she'd told him that night as he's lain beside her, his hand gently stoking along the curve of her hip. The way he'd gazed at her, as her body had swelled with the growth of their child had stirred deep emotions inside her, made her feel loved and worshiped like never before. Eric's hands had never been abrupt with her; always gentle, always tender and Fox felt a deep sense of peace with her life. The beginnings of her life with Eric may have started out unconventional and rocky, but, looking back, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Baby?" Eric's voice was soft in the hallway.

"In here," Fox called back. Eric's silhouette filled the doorway and she heard his quiet chuckle. He stepped soundlessly forward, moving to Fox's side as she moved slowly in the rocking chair. One powerful hand rested on her shoulder, while the other, with a gentleness that never failed to amaze Fox, stroked their son's downy cheek. At only a few weeks old, little Kingston already had his father's heart, and the sight of Eric bare-chested on the couch or bed, his tiny son curled against him, sound asleep always melted Fox's heart.

Eric gazed at his son for a long moment before raising his head. His lips were warm as they pressed tenderly to Fox's. He pulled away, and pressed another gentle kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering. At last he lifted his head and their eyes connected. If Fox wasn't used to seeing this already, the love and devotion in Eric's eyes would have taken her breath away, as it was, it curled her lips in a gentle smile, one only for Eric.

"I love you Fox," he whispered.

"I love you Eric."

 **A/N: Let me know what you think of Eric and Fox's newest story. Do you want to read more?**


End file.
